Como no olvidar esto, La verdad yo lo amo
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Serena y Darien,hace más de 3 años no se ven, que serán de ellos,en el futuro?


Como no olvidar esto! La verdad yo lo amo ( Diario de Serena Tsukino)

Hola chicos,soy Serena Tsukino, conocida como Shigureeve1, ya me habían conocido jeje,en meses anteriores,bueno aquí les voy a relatar mi diario que realmente es bonito,un poco triste y mucho mucho romance, espero que les gusten mucho ^_^

Miércoles 10 de Noviembre de 2010

Darien y yo Serena Tsukino (Princesa de la luna) Nos volvimos a reencontrarnos, que fue el Miércoles 10 de Noviembre del año pasado,como lo digo en el título je, nos declaramos nuestro amor en el transcurso de las semanas antes que llegará la navidad, estábamos muy bien, poco a poco comenzamos a hablar cosas íntimas ^_^, como las parejas lo hacen,pero lo más triste que quería estar con él, 24 de Diciembre de este mismo año, ovbio yo la pasé muy triste en esa noche, sin olvidar el 26 de Diciembre yo y Darien nos volvimos a ver ya que eran sus vacaciones creo je, hablamos,hablamos, casi al final del mediodía me enteré de una noticia muy triste u_u, pero tuve que dejarlo como 3 días comenzado por 30,31,1, de Enero T:T, me sentía fatal,cuando ibamos a Guatemala yo no estaba bien, -.- quería solo estar con él y nadie mas,pero lo malo que me obligaron a ir ¬¬, El Jueves 30 de Diciembre me volvía locaaaa! no dejaba de pensar en él,quería entrar al Messenger, y al FB=Facebook,pero no podía estaba en la casa de mi hermana mayor a quién realmente detesto -.-U,contaba los días y era más la desesperación que tenía,me iba a dormir muy temprano en el transcurso de la tarde,les dije que me sentía con sueño,pero bueno al menos mentí,pero yo me sentía como lo pasaba mi Darien en esos días...,y sin dejar de pensar en él lo sentía muy y tan cerca de mi... El 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año,AÑO DE DESPEDIDA,Y COMIENZA EL AÑO NUEVO,y la verdad no me importaba tanto en ni lo más absoluto, pero en la noche tipo 1:30 am,quería abrazarlo,pero no podía,simplemente no estaba conmigo,así que me acorde que ya llegaba a último año de secundaria, era una gran alegría para mi..

El 1 de Enero de 2011, lo extrañaba como nunca y pensaba que estará haciendo mi querido Darien,claro vi Snoppy del día del amor,para quitarme lo triste que me sentía de no poder comunicarme con él,pero me sentía muy sentimental, pasó el día y ya estaba acercandose Domingo 2 de Enero de 2011 de este año, bueno llegó ese día tan menos esperado y inesperado para mi,me duché,arregle mi maleta,almorze bien, ya ibamos de camino al Conflirnes o lo que seah eh, vv al entrar me quede sorprendida no sé si era el maldito vino! que tomé el 31 ._. pero ví a un chico igualito a mi Darien, y me quede sonrojada,lo ví,y el me vío..

Serena - - '' Darien,eres tú? (Lo pensaba en voz alta muy sorprendida

Flashblack

Serena ya sabía que no era su verdadero Darien, se trataba de su gemelo, eso creía ella, simplemente ella caminó al pasar donde estaba sentado leyendo un períodico,Serena se disgustó mucho,pero quedó totalmente en mente en blanco,hasta que su mascota,ladraba y ladraba,Serena masticaba chicle,para la ansia que tenía adentro de su alma, y no dejaba de verlo,pasó el día y ya iba de regreso a su país, al entrar al bus,ella lo veía sentado y relajandose, Serena caminó enfrente de él, pero en mente en blanco,como si al verlo la hubiera inoptizado,y no hablo de una película de terror xD jaja, continuó hasta llegar a su asiento.

Lamentablemente estaba con su madre ¬¬'' era el momento adecuado para hablar con él, Serena le salía lágrimas,no podía ,si lo haría, sus padres la matarían, ella se levantaba cada rato de su lugar,para mirarlo, lo extraño que estaba sentado con una vieja ¬¬'', yo fui al baño sola,y los dos se veían digo yo y el,pero de lejos,no enfrente,no sé como actuaria .-.U, y por mirarlo ya me iba a caer jaja xD, hizo lo que hizo Serena... sentía su persona de él, su respiración,lo vío y era tal como es su Darien, se sentía confundida que solo se trataba de un sueño pero Serena estaba totalmente atenta y despierta, ella se golpeaba para investigar que todo era cierto o real, o solo fue el efecto del licor que tomó?

Ella se pellizcaba y le dolía demasiado,lo hacía para asegurar que todo era cierto o es un sueño, o simplemente una pesadilla.. Si fuese una pesadilla me mataría .-. Ok nu D:

4:30 PM estaba en la frontera de su país,y vío que todo estaba lleno de personas, digamos una gran cola de buses,autos,camiones etc,sin olvidar lo turistas y otros que iban a Guatemala, como era año nuevo ^^'', Serena como una niña dulce,curiosa,tierna caminaba en los pasillos en el bus del viaje que iba, se bajó a platicar con su padre,se esperaron casi 2 horas,que aburrimiento más grande,sin el gemelo de mi Darien no estuviera ahí,sería mas aburrido jaja. Pasaron las dos horas. ella y su padre entraron nuevamente al bus,ya era más de 3 veces que veía al gemelo de Darien.

Final del Flashblack

Serena - - '' Calmate eh? él no es, tranquila -'' pensó y se lo dijo a si misma en voz alta,mientras le latía el corazón con rapidez.

Serena - - '' El destino lo quizo así al fin y al cabo,lo pude ver en persona -''lo pensaba en voz baja,y se llevaba su mano a su corazón,mientras le salía lágrimas de felicidad.

-[()]- - Voz dulce de su amado Darien - Esto significa que no he dejado de pensar en ti,mi hermosa Serena, en estos 3 días, te extraño mucho, también he extrañado tus besos,tu calor,esa ternura que me tienes.

Serena - -'' Darien amor mío, no te preocupes,mañana te veré -'' lo dijo en voz baja,mientras tenía sus manos en el corazón y su vista cerrada.

~ Música de fondo ~ Porque me quedo muda (Floricienta)

Miro caer las gotas

de lluvia en mi ventana

se que todo sera igual

no cambiará mañana

El sol volverá a salir

la luna sera más blanca

el río será más río

y no caerán las montañas

Por que me quedo muda

prendida en tu mirada

por que todo es lejano

por que sin tí ya no hay mas nada

porque no (*existen*) hadas

ni principes, ni sueños

por que todo es mentira

por que sin ti ya no hay mas vida...

Un día profundo y claro

llegarás a buscarme

en una carroza blanca

como en los cuentos de antes

Tu seguirás allí

yo seguiré soñando

ese beso que al final

te robaré mientras tanto

Por que me quedo muda

prendida en tu mirada

por que todo es lejano

por que sin tí ya no hay mas nada

porque no (*existen*) hadas

ni principes, ni sueños

por que todo es mentira

por que sin ti ya no hay mas vida...

porque no (*existen*) hadas

ni principes, ni sueños

por que todo es mentira

por que sin ti ya no hay mas vida...

por que todo es mentira

por que sin ti ya no hay mas vida...

Ya no hay mas vida...

la la la...

~ Música de fondo finalizada ~ Porque me quedo muda (Floricienta)

SPACE

Ya era muy noche apenas eran las 7:30 pm, ya casí me iba a la casa,bajé mis maletas, salí corriendo a verlo,me despedi de él como loca, el me depositó una sonrisa, se despidió de mi, después de que se fue, Yo me puse muy triste y comenzé a llorar.

Serena - - '' Hoy fue un gran día,lo pude ver una vez -''lo dijo en voz baja,y su corazón latía como munca en esa hermosa cara le salía lágrimas.-''

Continuará...

Ven les dije fue una experiencia agradable e inolvidable para mi,y jamás la olvidaré,así que recuerden viajar, nos deja una gran huella en el corazón o en nuestro corazón, vemos a la persona que amamos, aunque no sea.

Te amo Darien Chiba (Gerardo Perdomo Jimenéz)

-'' Serena Tsukino.

Les dejo una música de fondo ok! para que lo sienta el fan fic bonito n_n

Se llama Masoquismo - Eiza Gonzaléz la canta.

~Música de fondo~

Tu eras todo para mí

yo no creía mas que en ti

te llegaste a convertir en mi religión

tu eras todo y nada mas

eras mi voz eras mi hogar

en medio de la soledad una bendición

pero algo extraño sucedio

mi cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

tu eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin

no había como definir todo este amor

pero algo extraño sucedío

el cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo


End file.
